1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work-implement connecting adapter for a front loader for readily and detachably attaching a front-mount work implement such as buckets or forks of various capacities depending on the necessity, and more particularly to a connecting adapter of the above-noted type connecting at a front portion thereof the front-mount work implement and connecting at rear portions thereof a pair of right and left work-implement lifting arms extending from the vehicle body and a work-implement pivot arm disposed at a middle therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connecting adapter of the above-noted type is known, for example, from a Japanese utility model laid open under Showa 63-9350. This adapter is used for connecting a bucket as an example of a front-mount work implement and a loader vehicle body. More particularly, the bucket projectedly attaches on its back face an engaging member for engagement with a tapered engaging portion of the adapter which is inserted into the backet from under. The bucket further includes at opposed ends thereof a pair of right and left bracket members for engagement with lower portions of opposed outer peripheral edges of the adapter. On the other hand, the loader vehicle body mounts a pair of work-implement lift arms and a work-implement pivot arm disposed therebetween, for the engagement with the adapter. Refering more particularly to the adapter construction, there is provided a plate type frame formed with a curve so as to follow the back face of the bucket, the plate frame extending between the entire width between the right and left pair of brackets of the front-mount work implement. The plate frame forms at its upper end thereof a tapered engaging portion to be engaged from under with the engaging member projecting from the bucket back face. Further, the plate frame carries a plurality of connecting plate members extending vertically and rearwardly from the plate frame and for engagement with the pair of work-implement lift arms and the work-implement pivot arm, with the plate members acting also for reinforcement. Also, the front end of each plate member is formed so as to follow the back face of the bucket as is the case with the plate type frame.
Then, if the work implement and the vehicle body are to be connected through the above-described construction, the connecting construction differs between the case where the adapter is used and the case where the adpter is not used (i.e. for using the adapter, there must be provided at least a stopper element on the back face of the work implement). Accordingly, in order to cope with these cases, two different types of work implements are needed. Moreover, it is needless to say that this adapter cannot be commonly used for the different types of work implements. Further, in this adapter, since the plate type frame curved to follow the back face of the work implement is caused to extend over the entire width of the work implement, such special formation of the frame per ser is troublesome and difficult, and if there occurs a deformation in the same through its use, the connecting operation cannot be carried out smoothly. Also, the adapter per se is physically large and rather heavy in weight.
In view of the above-described state of the art, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved work-implement connecting adapter which can overcome the above-described various drawbacks of the prior device. That is, according to the improved adapter of the invention, when the same type of work implement, e.g. bucket is used, there is no need for modifying the connecting construction of the implement whether the adapter is used or not used for the connection. Further, the adapter may be commonly used for different types of work implement such as a bucket or a fork and so on. Moreover, the improved adapter is advantageous in that the construction is simple and light weight and the adapter can be used easily and efficiently for connecting operation.